Primeras Veces
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Fred fue el primero en sonreír. George fue el primero en hablar. Fred fue el primero en realizar una broma. George fue el primero que recibió una detención. Veinte vistazos a las 'primeras veces' de Fred y George, desde su nacimiento hasta Batalla Final de Hogwarts. TRADUCCION


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece al mundo de Harry Potter creado por J. K. Rowling

* * *

_**Primera nota: **Esta historia es una **TRADUCCION** y fue escrita por hachoo. Su nombre original en inglés es "Firsts" y pueden encontrar el link en mi profile. Muchísimas gracias a Nany Hatake C por betear mi traducción. Y, por último, este one-shoot se lo "dedico" (no lo escribí yo, pero igual xd) a Bibuuum (Bibi Malfoy Masen), porque cuando lo leí, recordé su amor por los gemelos y pensé que le gustaría mucho leer esto :)_

_..._

**Primeras Veces**

**...**

George fue el primero en respirar el aire fresco.

Sus fuertes gritos se escucharon en el ala de maternidad de San Mungo en las primeras horas del 1 de abril, 1978. Molly Weasley sollozó con deleite mientras la enfermera arropaba a George con una suave manta verde y se lo entregó a un orgulloso Arthur. Aunque el placer de Molly solo le duró un momento, cuando se vio forzada a seguir pujando.

"Así es Molly, sólo un poco más" dijo una segunda enfermera tratando de infundirle valor. Molly parecía no escucharla, con las facciones tensa por el esfuerzo.

Seis minutos después de que George llenara sus pulmones con aire, Fred hizo lo mismo.

**-F&G-**

Fred fue el primero en sonreír.

Molly estaba acunando a Fred en sus brazos, Arthur sostenía a George. Los gemelos tenían ya cinco semanas y sus padres tenían las manos repletas. Arthur estaba sentado en un sofá junto a la chimenea, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos después de varias noches sin dormir. Súbitamente, Molly soltó un gritito.

"¡Arthur!"

"¿Qué?" se sobresaltó Arthur, frenéticamente observando a George, esperándose lo peor. George lo miró de vuelta solemnemente, perfectamente a salvo.

"¡Es Fred! ¡Está sonriendo!"

Arthur se acercó apresuradamente a Molly para mirar a su hijo. Fred se encontraba mostrando las encías a su madre felizmente. Mientras Arthur observaba, Fred lo miró y entretenidamente le enseñó las encías.

"¡Está sonriendo!" repitió Arthur feliz. La atención de Fred se dirigió de su padre a su gemelo. Mientras Molly y Arthur miraban, Fred le sonrió a George. Y unos pocos segundos después, George le sonrió de vuelta.

"¡Oh!" dijo Molly con sorpresa, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Ambos gemelos la miraron al escucharla y le sonrieron.

Ella les sonrió de vuelta.

**-F&G-**

George fue el primero en hablar.

Todos casi se lo perdieron al principio. La familia estaba en el medio de una pelea. Percy de dos años le gritaba a Charlie, acusándolo de haber arruinado su libro para colorear. Un Charlie de tres (casi cuatro) años protestaba con vehemencia, mientras Bill les gritaba a ambos que se callaran. Arthur estaba sentado en una silla con sus manos en la frente, tratando de contener la migraña. Los gemelos estaban recostados en una manta cercana, balbuceándose el uno al otro. Molly estaba de pie en el medio de la habitación, tratando de ser escuchada por encima de sus cinco hijos. Finalmente explotó.

"¡Todos se callan DE INMEDIATO!" grito, y todos sus hijos se callaron. Luego-

"¡Shush!" demandó una voz. Molly taladró a sus hijos con la mirada.

"¿Quién dijo eso?" preguntó con advertencia. Bill, Charlie y Percy negaron con la cabeza.

"¡Shush!" La voz volvió a demandar. Molly se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa se encontró con que el dueño de la voz era nada más que su hijo de seis meses, George Weasley.

George la miraba ceñudo, sus brazos apretando a Fred quién tenía lágrimas en los ojos, evidentemente causada por el grito. Fred estaba llorando, escondiéndose del resto de la familia, escondiendo su cara en los brazos de George.

"Shush" repitió George, un poco más bajo esta vez. Molly y Arthur se miraron el uno al otro.

"¿Acaba de-?"

"¿Qué fue lo que-?"

"¡La primera palabra de George!" exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Shush!" los volvió a reprender George.

Riéndose silenciosamente, Molly se agachó para tomar a George en sus brazos. Unos pocos segundos después, Fred, quién se había calmado, rompió en llanto nuevamente.

"¡Geor!" sollozó, extendiendo los brazos a su hermano. "¡Geor!"

George empezó a llorar también. Molly lo colocó junto a Fred y los gemelos detuvieron sus sollozos. Molly los miró, con las manos en las caderas.

"¿Por qué no podían ser sus primeras palabras mamá o papá?" les preguntó, entretenida. Ambos la miraron hacia arriba.

"Shush."

"Geor."

"Dos primeras palabras en un día," comentó Arthur. "Realmente _sí_ que hacen todo juntos."

**-F&G-**

Fred fue el primero en caminar.

Los gemelos tenían casi 11 meses para ese entonces. Ambos habían desarrollado la habilidad de esforzarse, ponerse de pie y avanzar afirmados del sillón, sus pies cautelosamente dando pasitos mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la tela del sofá. Bill había tratado muchas veces de convencerlos de que se soltaran del sillón y caminaran hacia él, pero cada intento había terminado con un gemelo en el suelo con expresión de shock.

Ahora, Bill estaba sentado en el sofá de su padre leyendo un libro sobre Hogwarts. Entraría al colegio en unos años y estaba emocionado esperando su oportunidad para ver los mágicos pasillos y al misterioso Dumbledore del que sus padres le habían contado tanto. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Fred se levantaba, sosteniéndose precariamente. George seguía sentado mirando a su gemelo con curiosidad.

Lentamente, Bill dejo el libro a un lado y se bajó del sofá, poniéndose a unos pasos de Fred. Se puso en cuclillas.

"Hey Fred" lo llamó suavemente. Fred lo miró con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Bill alargó sus brazos.

"Vamos, Fred, ven con Bill" le envalentonó. Fred dio un tembloroso e inseguro paso hacia su hermano mayor antes de caerse nuevamente. Desesperanzado, Bill miró al suelo, pero al volver a levantar la mirada se encontró con que Fred se había levantado, con determinación en el rostro.

"Eso es, Fred" murmuró Bill. Volvió a extender sus manos. "Sólo unos pocos pasos, Fred."

Fred nuevamente dio un pequeño paso tembloroso hacia Bill. Y luego otro. Y luego otro. Unos pocos pasos después, cayó en los brazos de Bill que lo esperaban. Bill levantó a Fred en el aire con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Lo hiciste, Fred, lo hiciste!" gritó fuertemente, dándolo vueltas. Fred reía feliz.

"¿Qué es todo este alboroto?" preguntó Molly al entrar en la habitación, con el delantal en la cintura y una cuchara en la mano.

"¡Caminó mamá! ¡Fred caminó!" le dijo Bill emocionado. Su boca cayó abierta.

"¿Lo hizo? ¡Muéstrame!" Bill puso a Fred en el suelo y se alejó unos pocos metros, extendiendo sus manos. Fred repitió sus temblorosos pasos hacia su hermano mayor. Molly chilló de emoción.

"¡Arthur! ¡Oh Arthur, ven rápido! ¡Fred está caminando!" llamó. Mientras esperaba por Arthur a que bajara las escaleras, se volvió a George.

"¿Y va a empezar a caminar usted también, señor?" le preguntó. George le pestañeó y sonrió.

Dos horas después obtuvo su respuesta.

Dos semanas después, mientras perseguía a los gemelos por toda la casa, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué había estado tan emocionada.

**-F&G-**

George fue el primero en enfermarse.

Despertó en la mitad de la noche con una garganta seca, una nariz roja (¿?) y un gran dolor de cabeza.

"Fred" llamó con suavidad, haciendo una mueca al sentir el dolor en su garganta. Fred se removió en la cama y se sentó, fregándose los ojos.

"¿Qué sucede George?" preguntó con un bostezo.

"No me siento bien" respondió George. Fred salió de su cama y estuvo encima de la de George en cuestión de segundos, sus pequeñas manos tocando la cara y frente de George como había visto hacer a su madre con Percy el invierno pasado.

"Estás cálido" informó a George. George respiró y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Fred.

"¿Haz que se vaya?" le pidió a Fred. Fred los tapó a ambos con las frazadas y se abrazó a George.

"Claro, George" le dijo a su hermano con calma.

Sin embargo, temprano en la mañana era claro para ambos gemelos que abrazarse no sería suficiente cura para George. Fred deseaba que su madre subiera a verlos como hacía algunas mañanas, porque la piel de George se estaba poniendo sudorosa, sus dientes sonaban fuertemente, y Fred tenía mucho miedo de perder a su hermano.

Como a las 5 am el deseo de Fred se hizo realidad. Molly Weasley se asomó por la puerta de los gemelos, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al verlos a ambos abrazados en la cama de George.

"Oh mi, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó alarmada mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"George está enfermo" le dijo Fred, su voz temblando un poco. Molly chasqueó la lengua mientras posaba su mano en la frente de George.

"Ok Fred, necesito que bajes y llenes una fuente con agua-" Pero Fred ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

"No puedo dejarlo, mami" le informó.

"Fred, George está enfermo. Si te quedas aquí, también te enfermarás" trató de explicarle Molly, pero Fred continuó agitando la cabeza.

"Por favor, no hagas que me vayas" murmuró, y Molly tuvo que contenerse de echarse a llorar al escuchar la voz vulnerable de su hijo.

"Está bien Fred, puedes quedarte" le dijo, y la pequeña sonrisa que le regaló su hijo valió la pena.

Dos días después, George ya estaba mucho mejor. Los gemelos tuvieron muchas visitas en su habitación, incluyendo a una Ginny de 11 meses quién entretuvo a todos cantando su propia composición titulada "Fed y Goge" repetidas veces. Todo lentamente volvió a la normalidad.

Aun así, Molly no puedo evitar notar que por el siguiente mes, Fred no perdía a George de la vista ni por un segundo.

**-F&G-**

Fred fue el primero en jugar una broma.

George lo encontró agachado bajo la mesa, sosteniendo una varita. Se hizo espacio a sí mismo junto a Fred.

"¿De quién es esa?" le preguntó curiosamente.

"De papá" le informó Fred entretenido.

"Genial. ¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó George.

"Vengarme de Ron por haber roto mi escoba" le informó Fred con el ceño fruncido. El día anterior, un Ron de 3 años había tomado la escoba de Fred e intentado volar sin permiso. En cambio, de alguna manera causó que la escoba volara derecho -sin Ron en ella, suertudamente- y chocara con la pared, logrando que se le rompiera el mango. Molly y Arthur habían retado a Ron y prometido a Fred regalarle una nueva para Navidad, pero Fred todavía no perdonaba a su hermano menor.

"¿Mami no se enojará?" preguntó George preocupado. Fred se encogió de hombros.

"Estoy más enojado con Ron" declaró. George aceptó estas palabras sin volver a preguntar más.

"¡Mira, allí viene!" susurró Fred. Y de hecho, Ron entró caminado a la habitación, sus manos sosteniendo firmemente el nuevo oso de peluche que había recibido para su cumpleaños.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó en un murmullo George a Fred, quién sonrió maliciosamente.

"Mira" replicó, y apuntó con la varita a Ron. Un rayo de luz celeste salió de la varita y golpeó el osito de Ron. Mientras los gemelos miraban, el osito empezó a agrandarse, a crecerle más pelo, muchas piernas comenzaron a aparecer de sus lados. Seis ojos se les unieron a los dos que ya tenía. Ron sólo podía mirar con horror.

"¡MAMIIIIII!" pegó el grito mientras soltaba el oso-que-se-volvió-araña y corría por su vida, dejando a Fred y George riendo a carcajadas bajo la mesa. Luego ambos recibieron una buena reprimenda, pero Fred aseguró que valió la pena con ver la cara de Ron. George no podía estar más de acuerdo con su hermano.

**-F&G-**

George fue el primero en tener una pesadilla.

Despertó en la noche, respirando agitadamente, con las manos aún moviéndose en el aire tratando de alejar los monstruos que venían a comérselo a él y a sus hermanos. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, George sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorrerle la espalda. Las sombras parecían crecer encima de su cabeza, las ramas del árbol golpeaban la ventana formando una mano, cada sonido diez veces más fuerte de lo normal. George gimió.

"¿Fred?" llamó silenciosamente, pero Fred sólo rodó en su cama, aún dormido. Mordiendo su labio, George se sentó nerviosamente a un lado de su cama, con los pies colgando por un lado. Dándose cuenta que muchas criaturas podían estar bajo su cama, sólo esperando que él pusiera los pies en el suelo para devorarlo, rápidamente subió los pies encima de la cama. Miró a la cama de Fred, calculando la distancia. Podía lograrlo, ¿cierto? _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

George se paró sobre su cama e inspirando profundamente, se lanzó adelante hacia la cama de Fred. Cayó con un fuerte sonido en el centro, logrando despertar a su hermano en el proceso.

"¡Ahh!" gritó Fred, aferrándose a sus mantas.

"¡Soy yo Fred, yo!" siseó George. Fred se relajó un poco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?" le preguntó a George, algo confundido. George bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado.

"Yo- yo tuve una pesadilla" masculló, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas. Fred se le quedó mirando un momento antes de hacerle un espacio y levantar las frazadas. George inmediatamente se metió dentro de la cama junto a Fred.

"Está bien, George" dijo Fred adormilado. "Los monstruos no te alcanzarán si estás conmigo."

George los tapó a ambos antes de recostarse, su cabeza junto a la de Fred.

"Lo sé, Fred" dijo con una sonrisa pequeña antes de volver a dormirse.

**-F&G-**

Fred fue el primero en caerse de su escoba.

Eran las vacaciones de verano y Bill y Charlie habían vuelto a casa desde Hogwarts. Fred, George, Ron y Ginny estaban felices de tener a sus hermanos mayores de vuelta. A modo de celebración, organizaron un juego de Quidditch. Bill, Fred y Ron juntos en un equipo, Charlie y George en el otro. Ginny estaba dentro de la casa, ayudando a Molly a preparar la cena de mala gana. Los chicos usaban manzanas en remplazo de la Quaffle y llevaban un buen rato jugando cuando comenzó a llover, como habían estado amenazando las nubes desde hace dos días.

"Ah demonios, mamá nos asesinará" suspiró Bill mientras la lluvia empapaba su ropa. Los cinco Weasley's estaban temblando, pero aun así siguieron jugando, las manzanas volaban a todas partes. Fue entonces que una manzana mal apuntada golpeó directamente a Fred en la cabeza. George vio con horror como Fred, aturdido por el golpe, y medio ciego por la lluvia, perdió su agarre del mango mojado y cayó de su escoba.

"¡Fred!" gritó mientras urgía a su escoba a volar en dirección a su hermano, quién caía al suelo. No habían estado jugando muy alto; pero una caída desde esa altura aún podría causar graves daños. George estaba cada vez más cerca, pero el suelo también. Unos pocos metros por encima del suelo, George se las arregló para agarrar a su hermano por la cintura, pero no pudo detener su escoba a tiempo y los dos golpearon el suelo con algo de fuerza.

Gimiendo, George sacó sus piernas de la escoba, antes de empezar a ver a Fred con desesperación. Para su alivio, Fred lo estaba mirando de vuelta, muy pálido y embarrado, pero relativamente a salvo sin contar la protuberancia que le estaba creciendo en la cabeza.

"¡Fred!" gritó George, lanzándose sobre su hermano.

"Ow, ow George" soltó Fred, luchando por salir del agarre de su hermano, pero sin grandes resultados. George simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte, tratando de alejar de su mente la imagen de Fred cayendo. Fred se relajó ligeramente, sintiendo el terror de su hermano.

"George, todo está bien," murmuró, dándole golpecitos de confort en la espalda. Para este entonces, Bill, Charlie y Ron ya habían llegado al suelo, todos con sus rostros pálidos.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Charlie mientras se detenía junto a los gemelos. "¿Están heridos?"

"Unos pocos moretones, pero estamos bien" les dijo Fred a sus preocupados hermanos. Bajó la mirada hacia George que seguía aferrado desesperadamente a su polera. "Um, ¿pueden darnos unos minutos?" les pidió. Bill y Charlie intercambiaron una mirada.

"Claro, hermano. Será mejor que entremos de todos modos, está lloviendo a cántaro ahora" dijo Charlie. Los tres se alejaron, Ron amablemente llevando las escobas de los gemelos. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Fred volvió a mirar a George.

"George, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó en voz baja. George gimió y miró hacia arriba.

"¿Acabas de caer de tu escoba y preguntas si _yo_ estoy bien?" dijo con incredulidad. Fred levantó una ceja y George suspiró a regañadientes.

"Estoy bien. Sólo… creo que fue la cosas más aterradora que he visto en mi vida" admitió mientras se levantaban del suelo.

"¿Más aterradora que mamá cuando se enteró que le robamos su varita?" preguntó Fred.

"Sí" dijo George con solemnidad. Fred ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, mirando a George, antes de envolverlo en un abrazo rápido.

"Lo siento" murmuró en la oreja de George.

"Sólo… no vuelvas a hacerlo" lo regañó George con ligereza mientras se devolvían a la Madriguera. Fred asintió.

"No lo haré. Lo prometo."

**-F&G-**

George fue el primero en abrir su carta de Hogwarts.

Él y George habían estado esperando impacientes por semanas. Molly seguía repitiéndoles que no vendría hasta muchos después, pero cada mañana él y Fred corrían escaleras abajo, preguntando si el correo había aparecido.

Una mañana, Fred al parecer se había rendido.

"Fred, vamos, tenemos que bajar a revisar si llegaron nuestras cartas" dijo George mientras trataba de despertar a Fred, quién solo gruñó.

"No, quiero dormir. Tú revisa por mí" dijo con un bostezo. Soltando un bufido, George bajó las escaleras solo. Una vez que llegó abajo, corrió hasta llegar junto a su madre.

"Mamá" empezó, cuando ella se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa, sosteniendo dos cartas. Los ojos de George se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Son las-?" no terminó, viendo la respuesta en sus ojos. Molly le entregó uno de los sobres en silencio con una sonrisa de orgullo. George la miró maravillado. Estaba dirigida al _Sr. G. Weasley_ en tinta verde. Abriéndola, George sacó la primera carta, leyendo las grandes letras al principio de la página.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Querido Sr. Weasley,_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…_

George miró hacia arriba, casi demasiado feliz para hablar. Luego recordó que habían dos cartas. Miró a su madre, quién le entregó el segundo sobre.

"Vamos, ve a dárselo" le dijo con una sonrisa. George tomó el sobre y se alejó corriendo.

"¡Fred, Fred, Fred!" gritó mientras subía las escaleras, sosteniendo ambas cartas en sus manos. Escuchó varios gruñidos de sus hermanos mientras los despertaba, pero siguió subiendo. Para cuando llegó a su habitación, Fred estaba despierto y vestido, aunque aun bostezando.

"¿Qué George?" le preguntó con cansancio. Sin embargo, su rostro se iluminó cuando vio lo que George estaba sosteniendo.

"¿Es la-?"

George asintió y Fred soltó un grito. Tomó su carta y la abrió, mirando maravillado cuando la carta cayó.

"Lo hicimos" susurró, con los ojos bien abiertos. Miró a George, quién le sonrió de vuelta.

"¡Ambos iremos a Hogwarts!"

**-F&G-**

Fred fue el primero en ser sorteado para Gryffindor.

Con el apellido Weasley, la ceremonia de selección casi estaba acabando cuando el nombre de Fred fue finalmente llamado. Sólo quedaban otros dos niños de primer año esperando; George y una chica rubia. Al llamado de "¡Weasley, Fred!" de McGonagall, Fred se adelantó con una mirada atrás hacia su gemelo antes de que el sombrero seleccionador fuera puesto sobre su cabeza.

_Otro Weasley_, dijo el sombrero seleccionador_. ¡Se reproducen más rápido que los conejos!_

'Por favor, por favor ponnos a mí y a mi hermano en Gryffindor' pensó Fred en su cabeza.

_¿Tu hermano? _Preguntó el sombrero.

'Sí, George. Es mi gemelo. No podría soportar que estuviéramos separados, así que por favor ponnos juntos en Gryffindor.'

_¿Y si no deberían ir a Gryffindor?_

'Pertenecemos allí.' Pensó Fred con determinación.

_¿Y por qué estás tan segur_o?

'Toda nuestra familia ha estado en Gryffindor. Así que tienes que ponernos allí también. Y si no lo haces, George y yo te daremos a la Sra. Norris para que juegue" pensó Fred con fiereza.

_Bueno, no hay necesidad de dar amenazas. Si estás tan seguro…_

"¡Gryffindor!" gritó el sombrero y Fred soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras el sombrero era sacado de su cabeza. Corrió escaleras abajo hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, dándole a George una sonrisa cuando "Weasley, George" fue llamado.

Y tal como debía ser, unos segundos después-

"¡Gryffindor!"

Fred soltó unos vítores desde su asiento junto a Charlie. Los dos aplaudieron fuertemente mientras George corría hacia la mesa, su cara brillando de felicidad y alivio.

"Bueno, ya van cinco Weasley's, quedan dos" les dijo Charlie. Sin embargo, en ese momento, todo lo que Fred podía sentir era un tremendo alivio de saber que tendría a George por al menos los próximos siete años.

**-F&G-**

George fue el primero en recibir una detención.

No fue su culpa, estrictamente hablando. Le había estado mostrando a Lee Jordan, uno de los chicos de su dormitorio, las bombas fétidas que él y Fred habían comprado en el callejón Diagon cuando una de ellas resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo.

Todos en la cercanía hicieron arcadas cuando les llegó el olor putrefacto. Una McGonagall furiosa inmediatamente se les acercó, con su boca cerrada en una firme línea.

"Sr. Weasley, puede que seas de primero año, pero sabes muy bien que las bombas fétidas no están permitidas en Hogwarts. ¡Castigo esta noche!" declaró antes de limpiar todo el desastre.

"¿Por qué tenías que lograr que te castigaran?" dijo Fred, meneando la cabeza.

"No lo hice a propósito" respondió George de vuelta, algo enojado de que tendría que ir a un castigo solo.

Cinco minutos después cuando Fred dejó caer unos "stink pellets" y también se ganó un castigo, George se sintió mucho mejor.

**-F&G-**

Fred fue el primero en descubrir los secretos del Mapa del Merodeador.

Estaba recostada en su cama en el dormitorio de los chicos, pinchando malhumorado un pergamino en blanco frente a él.

"Maldita sea, esto no tiene sentido. ¿Qué hacía una cosa inútil como esta en ese cajón?" gruñó enojado, tirando el pergamino a un lado y estirándose sobre su cama. Un movimiento súbito atrapó su atención, y dio vuelta lentamente la cabeza para ver aparecer trazos de tinta moverse por el pergamino anteriormente en blanco. Con los ojos abiertos, Fred cuidadosamente se acercó al pergamino.

_El sr. Lunático encuentra insultante que alguien llame a este genial pergamino 'inútil'._

_El sr. Canuto está de acuerdo y le gustaría añadir que si alguien quisiera descubrir los usos de dicho pergamino, deberá ser digno de su contenido._

_El sr. Cornamenta siente que debe añadir que alguien al no saber los contenidos de este pergamino, podría serle difícil probar su valer._

_El sr. Colagusano desea que sus compañeros señores dejen de referirse a alguien de esa manera._

_El sr. Lunático está de acuerdo, ya que se está volviendo algo cansador. ¿Tendría alguien la amabilidad de decir su nombre?_

Los ojos de Fred se abrieron aún más al darse cuenta de que el pergamino probablemente estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Err… mi nombre es Fred Weasley," dijo, sintiéndose algo tonto.

_El sr. Canuto le da la bienvenida al sr. Weasley y le pregunta como llegó a tener este pergamino remarcable. _

"Mi hermano y yo lo ro- err, tomamos prestado de la oficina de Filch" le dijo Fred al pergamino.

_El sr. Cornamenta felicita al sr. Weasley frente a tamaña hazaña, y cree que él y su hermano son merecedores de los contenidos del mapa._

"Err- ¿gracias?"

_El sr. Colagusano le informa al sr. Weasly que para activar el mapa, alguien debe tocar el pergamino con la varita y decir 'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas'._

_El sr. Lunático quisiera recordarle al sr. Colagusano que fue él mismo quien insistió en no seguir refiriéndose al sr. Weasley como 'alguien'._

_El sr. Colagusano quisiera ofrecer sus más sinceras disculpas._

_El sr. Canuto gustaría añadir que al terminar, el sr. Weasley debería presionar su varita en el pergamino y decir 'travesura realizada' para borrar el mapa._

_El sr. Cornamenta les desea al sr Weasley y su hermano sr. Weasley la mejor de las suertes en sus travesuras._

Las palabras se desvanecieron, volviendo a dejar un pergamino blanco y a un Fred sorprendido. George entró corriendo al dormitorio, notando la expresión de Fred.

"¿Fred? ¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó preocupadamente, acercándose rápidamente junto a Fred. Fred, sin decir palabra, le acercó el pergamino. George se lo quedó mirando.

"¿Qué?" preguntó al final, confundido. Fred, mordiendo su labio, sacó su varita y la acercó al pergamino.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" dijo en voz baja. George soltó una carcajada antes de tratar de responderle cuando vio líneas de tinta aparecer sobre la página desde la varita de Fred.

"¿Qué dem-"

Ambos gemelos jadearon mientras las líneas se repartían formando un mapa, una perfecta réplica de Hogwarts. Al inicio del pergamino, letras verdes proclamaban:

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta,  
proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos,  
se enorgullecen en presentar el  
MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada por un segundo antes de que sus caras se iluminaran con idénticas sonrisas.

"¡Genial!"

**-F&G-**

George fue el primero en entrar al equipo de Quidditch.

Después de esperar impacientemente un año, él y George estaban probando suerte con las posiciones de bateadores. Afortunadamente para ellos, ambas posiciones estaban libres en el equipo, ya que los bateadores anteriores se habían graduado. El capitán del equipo, Oliver Wood, parecía impresionado con su forma de volar.

"Entonces, ¡estoy listo para anunciar a nuestro nuevo equipo!" gritó, y todos los que habían ido a las pruebas detuvieron sus charlas y pusieron toda su atención en Oliver. George sintió a Fred moverse nerviosamente a su lado.

"Para nuestra ultima posición de cazadores: ¡Angelina Johnson!" llamó Wood, y una mezcla de aplausos y suspiros de decepción se escucharon alrededor del campo. Angelina pasó adelante a reunirse con el resto del equipo, una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"La primera posición de bateador es de… ¡George Weasley!" dijo Wood, y George sintió una mezcla de felicidad y ansiedad. ¿Por qué fue escogido antes que Fred? Las personas siempre decían sus nombres en orden alfabético, Fred primero, luego George, así que por qué Fred no había sido escogido primero. ¿Es que acaso no lo había logrado? George ni se dio cuenta que no se había movido hasta que Fred le propinó un codazo en las costillas y lo empujó hacia delante con el resto del equipo. George se detuvo junto al equipo, mirando a su hermano. Fred lo miró de vuelta, al parecer perfectamente calmado en el exterior, y sólo George podía ver el brillo de incertidumbre que Fred escondía.

"La segunda posición de bateador es para… ¡Fred Weasley!" dijo Wood, y George sintió una oleada de alivio. Sonrió ampliamente mientras Fred se le unía, pasando una mano sobre su hombro.

"Pensé en desordenar el orden un poco" les informó Oliver con una sonrisa. Ambos se rieron y felicitaron a Oliver por despistarlos.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó la pequeña sensación de miedo que habían experimentado.

**-F&G-**

Fred fue el primero en tener una novia.

George lo había visto venir, desde que Fred le había dicho a George que quería pedirle a Angelina que fueran juntos al baile de navidad. George había animado a su hermano, felicitado cuando Angelina aceptó su invitación, celebrado cuando había accedido a ser la novia de Fred.

Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de sí estaba en una constante preocupación de estar a punto de perder a su hermano.

Ninguno de los gemelos había tenido una novia antes. George no estaba muy seguro de si el pacto que habían hecho cuando tenían siete años, que nadie nunca se interpondría entre ellos, seguía vigente. Después de todo, los tiempos cambian, y Angelina era muy atractiva. George trataba de darle privacidad al par siempre que podía, pero Fred y Angelina no parecían quererla. Raramente estaban solos, prefiriendo pasar el rato con su grupo de amigos que juntos. Sin embargo, para cuando llegó el siguiente viaje a Hogsmeade, George estaba seguro de que Fred lo dejaría botado. Después de todo, Hogsmeade era la oportunidad perfecta de tener una cita romántica.

Así que fue Fred quién encontró a su gemelo acostado en su cama, pensativamente haciendo quemaduras en el techo con su varita.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó Fred.

"¿No es obvio?" respondió George de vuelta, creando otra quemadura.

"Está bien, déjame reformular la pregunta. ¿Por qué estás acá arriba? Todos se están alistando para ir a Hogsmeade." Fred se sentó a los pies de la cama.

"Bueno, realmente no quiero ir." Replicó George.

"Pero justamente el otro día estabas reclamando que necesitabas comprar productos de Zonko," recordó Fred.

George no contestó. Fred se le acercó y le quitó la varita de la mano.

"¡Hey!"

"Desembucha, George. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

George suspiró.

"Es que no quiero ir solo. Lee irá con Alicia, y tú-" George se detuvo, no queriendo sonar como si se estuviera quejando. Fred frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?

"Nada" murmuró George, saliendo de la cama. Fred se levantó también.

"No, George, dime." demandó.

"Bueno, irás con Angelina, ¿cierto?" preguntó George con voz queda. "Realmente no quiero sobrar."

Fred se quedó en silencio por un momento. George, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer de vergüenza, se volvió para irse, y fue prontamente detenido por una almohada que golpeó su cabeza. Se volvió a mirar a Fred, los ojos abiertos.

"¿Y eso por qué fue?" preguntó.

"Eso fue por ser un idiota" le dijo Fred con voz sabihonda. "¿Realmente pensaste que te dejaría en cuanto encontrara una novia? Imbécil, ¿tan bajo piensas de mí? Para tu información, Angelina irá a Hogsmeade con su grupo de amigas y, hasta hace poco, yo _planeaba_ en ir con el idiota de mi gemelo."

"¡Hey!" George le lanzó de vuelta la almohada a Fred, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa de alivio. Fred caminó hacia la puerta antes de volverse súbitamente.

"Angelina nos conoce desde nuestro segundo año, George. Sabe que si tiene a uno de nosotros, consigue a los dos." Dijo Fred en voz baja. "Además… ¿no lo recuerdas? Nadie nunca se interpondrá entre nosotros. Lo prometimos" le recordó a George solemnemente.

"Lo recuerdo. Sólo que no estaba seguro…"

"Haz una promesa conmigo compañero, y estarás comprometido de por vida" le dijo Fred amablemente. Antes de encantar a todas las almohadas de la habitación para que golpearan a George en la cabeza mientras él se iba, riendo.

**-F&G-**

George fue el primero en encontrar el local para Sortilegios Weasley.

De hecho fue un golpe de suerte; habían estado buscando por meses sin resultados. George había estado sentado en su cama del dormitorio de Gryffindor de los chicos de 7mo año hojeando el Profeta, cuando un pequeño aviso le llamó la atención.

"Fred. ¡Fred!" llamó a su hermano quién en ese momento tenía la cabeza metida en su baúl, buscando su libro de encantamientos.

"¡Ouch! ¿Qué George?" gruño Fred, masajeándose la cabeza donde había chocado con su baúl.

"Mira esto." George levantó el periódico hacia Fred emocionado. "¡Mira!"

"Descuento en Madame Malkins Túnicas para Cualquier Ocasión, 40% de descuento en todas las túnicas de gala. Bueno, eso está muy bien, pero no necesitas una nueva túnica de gala George."

"No eso, ¡esto!" proclamó George, acercando más el aviso a la cara de Fred. Los ojos de Fred se abrieron como platos.

"¡Callejón Diagon! ¡Jamás pensamos que podríamos encontrar un local allí!"

"Podríamos pagarlo, Fred" le dijo George seriamente. "Si quisiéramos hacerlo, podríamos."

Una mirada de concentración pasó por los ojos de Fred unos momentos antes de ser remplazada por una gran sonrisa.

"¿Vamos a dar un paseo a la Lechucería?"

**-F&G-**

Fred fue el primero en aceptar ayudar a Harry a escapar de Privet Drive.

"Estoy dentro" declaró el inmediatamente después de que Ojoloco les contara el nuevo plan.

"Sin embargo, es un poco peligroso" dijo Bill ligeramente preocupado. "Se necesitan seis personas para actuar como Harry, más siete otras que los acompañen. Mucha gente involucrada. Si algo sale mal-"

"Es la mejor solución que se nos ha presentado en tan poco tiempo" les informó Remus.

"Bueno, Ron y yo lo haremos, obviamente" dijo Hermione.

"Será interesante ser Harry" dijo Ron. Todos se lo quedaron mirando por unos segundos. "¿Qué? ¡Lo será!" dijo defensivamente.

"Yo quiero ir" dijo Ginny.

"No Ginny, tú eres muy joven" dijo Molly inmediatamente.

"Eso no es justo, ¡todos irán!" insistió Ginny, con las mejillas arreboladas.

"Ginny, necesitamos que te quedes con tu madre. Puede que necesite ayuda si las cosas al final terminaran… mal" dijo Arthur. Hubo un silencio tenso.

"¿Qué dices tú, George?" preguntó Tonks al gemelo que aún no hablaba. Los ojos de Fred se conectaron con los de George por un segundo, fijándose en como nerviosamente se mordía el interior de su mejilla.

"¿Acaso necesitas preguntar?" respondió George, pero el brillo de preocupación no desapareció de su mirada.

**-F&G-**

George fue el primero en perder una parte de su cuerpo.

Su oreja, para ser más específicos. Algo que nunca pensarías que es tan importante hasta que no está más.

El dolor que había sentido cuando el hechizo rebanó la oreja del resto de su cuerpo fue inmenso. Vagamente podía recordar el aferrarse a Remus, y tratar de atacar a los mortífagos que los rodeaban, pero su visión se empañó y todo se volvió negro.

La siguiente cosa que recordó fueron los gritos de un hombre. Sonaba como su padre, pero eso no podía ser cierto porque él nunca gritaba. Dos pares de pasos se le estaban acercando, y reconoció uno de ellos inmediatamente. Su corazón se aligeró al darse cuenta que Fred estaba de vuelta, que estaba bien.

"¿Cómo te siente, Georgie?" Escuchó a su madre susurrar, y luchó para abrir sus ojos, su mano dirigiéndose inmediatamente al lado de su cabeza.

"Santificado" murmuró, esperando que Fred se diera cuenta. Porque todo estaría bien si Fred se daba cuenta.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Le afectó la mente?" escuchó decir a Fred aterrado, y George había sacudido la cabeza con decepción. Después de 19 años…

"Santificado" repitió mientras abría los ojos y miraba a Fred. "Ves… Sangrificado. _Sangrificado_, Fred, ¿lo entiendes?"

Y el alivio que sintió cuando Fred entendió fue suficiente para olvidar el dolor, aun cuando fuera momentáneo.

Después, mucho después, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, George observaba a Fred, quién estaba acampando en el suelo junto al sillón donde George estaba, a pesar de las protesta de Molly y George. Fred le daba la espalda, pero George sabía que no estaba durmiendo. Su gemelo aún seguía más pálido de lo normal, lo había estado desde que había visto la herida de George. Y George sabía que ahora algo había cambiado entre ellos. No era solo su apariencia física (pero eso sí que apestaba, no podrían volver a jugarle bromas a la gente). No, por primera vez, los gemelos tenían prueba de que no eran invencibles. Que esto no era un juego. Que simplemente no podían irse a la batalla riendo y volver ilesos.

Y los aterraba a ambos.

**-F&G-**

Fred fue el primero en aceptar a Percy de vuelta a la familia.

La reaparición de Percy los había sorprendido a todos. Fleur y Lupin habían intentado romper el silencio hablando sobre Teddy, pero todos sabían que alguien iba a tener que hablar primero. Y sorprendentemente, fue Percy.

"¡Fui un tonto!" gritó súbitamente, interrumpiendo a Lupin. Toda la familia Weasley pegó un salto, sin esperarse tal explosión. "Fui un idiota, fui un presumido, fui un- un-" Percy no parecía encontrar palabras para describirse a sí mismo, así que Fred decidió ayudarlo.

"Un idiota, amante del ministerio, repudiante de la familia, hambriento de poder" concluyó con diligencia. Percy tragó.

"Sí, ¡lo fui!" admitió.

Fred asintió.

"Bueno, no lo puedes decir mejor que eso" dijo, y le ofreció su mano a Percy. Fue interrumpido por su madre, quién lo empujó a un lado mientras se abrazaba a Percy. Fred rodó los ojos, pero su sonrisa era visible en su cara.

Más tarde, mientras subían las escaleras con Bill y Fleur, Percy se volvió a ambos, Fred y George.

"Lo siento" dijo nuevamente. Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada.

"Ya te disculpaste, Perce" le recordó George. Percy sacudió la cabeza.

"No, no me disculpo por eso. No, sí lo estoy, pero me refiero a- Siento ser un horrible hermano mayor y ejemplo a seguir" dijo solemnemente.

"Ahh Percy, nunca te miramos como ejemplo a seguir. Siempre fuiste muy estudioso" dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

"Pero aceptamos tus disculpas" continuó George.

"Y te damos la bienvenida de vuelta a la familia." concluyó Fred.

"Hablando de estudiosos, ¿escuche que ambos abrieron una tienda de bromas?" preguntó Percy curioso. Fred y George sonrieron.

"Sí, lo hicimos. Sortilegios Weasley" dijo Fred orgulloso.

"Podríamos mostrártela después de todo esto. Si quieres, digo…" la voz de George se extinguió con inseguridad, pero Percy sonrió.

"Sí, me gustaría." Dijo con entusiasmo.

Fred y George le devolvieron la sonrisa.

**-F&G-**

George fue el primero en decir adiós.

Los gemelos habían tomado a cargo a los estudiantes que se quedaron a proteger el castillo, dirigiéndolos a los diferentes pasadizos secretos que debían ser protegidos. Los dos pausaron al dirigir al último de los estudiantes, al darse cuenta que deberían separarse.

George observó a Fred por un segundo, mordiendo su labio. La mirada de Fred se posó en su oreja, y George sabía que estaba recordando lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuvieron separados.

"Hey" dijo suavemente, volviendo a tener la atención de Fred. Le ofreció una sonrisa débil. "¿Te veré cuando todo esto termine?" Fred hizo un extraño sonido que era al mismo tiempo una risa y un sollozo, abrazando a George. George apretó en su abrazo a Fred, tratando de expresar sus emociones sin palabras porque el lazo, la conexión que ambos compartían, era más de lo que se pudiera expresar en palabras. Y podía sentir a Fred haciendo lo mismo, ambos aferrándose al otro con la esperanza desesperada de que saldrían de la guerra juntos.

Finalmente se separaron, ambos tratando de contener las lágrimas, y George podía sentir las palabras en la punta de su lengua.

"Fred, yo- yo-"pero no podía decirlo, no podía decir esas tres palabras porque no eran suficientes, ni cerca estaban de resumir todo lo que sentía. No necesitaba decirlo, porque Fred estaba asintiendo, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Lo sé, George. También yo" dijo en voz baja, y George pudo sentir su corazón golpeándole el pecho, una combinación de adrenalina y emociones. George asintió, antes de mirar tras él.

"Deberíamos irnos" dijo tristemente. Fred lo golpeó en las costillas.

"No estés tan depresivo. ¡Esta es la batalla más grande de la historia, George! Y vamos a ser parte de ella" dijo, tratando de ser optimista por el bien de George. George sonrió.

"Te veré luego, Fred" dijo, apretando fuertemente el hombro de Fred. Fred asintió, su mano alzándose para hacer lo mismo.

"Más te vale que lo creas, George" dijo y, compartiendo una sonrisa, los gemelos se separaron.

**-F&G-**

Fred fue el primero en morir.

Y para George, el dolor nunca se fue.

* * *

_Domingo 2 de Septiembre del 2012_

_Holitas :) Otra traducción... no es ni CalSG, ni Comm, pero está muy bueno... ¿a qué sí?_

_Un besooo, espero q les haya gustado... recuerden dejar sus comentarios a la autora. _

_Connie_


End file.
